mi otra parte
by ROMI RIOS
Summary: lucy una chica del gremio,se desmaya en una mision que su equipo y ella realizaban ,y tiempo despues empieza su pesadilla .ser la princesa de la luna y ser capaz de derrotar a zeref ...nalu, gruvia,jerza,entre otras parejas


**"mi verdadera yo "**

**Capitulo 1:recuerdos de tristeza infinita**

_(todos en el gremio mas loco y divertido de fiore celebrábamos que ganamos en torneo mágico de fiore ,vi a lissana acercándose a mi y me dice….)_

**Lucy puedo hablar contigo afuera….-lissana**

**Si ,claro- sonreí-lucy**

_(salimos del gremio ,me dijo que la siguiera hasta un árbol,la seguí ,me dijo )_

**Lucy sabes no le eh contado a nadie sobre este secreto ,siento una gran conexión con este árbol y quiero compartir mi secreto contigo lucy….¿quieres ser mi mejor amiga lucy? – lissana**

**Si ,las mejores –lucy la abrazo y esta correspondio el abrazo**

_(lucy y lissana empezaron a contarse sobre sus vidas,etc)_

**Lissana y a ti a quien te gu gusta-dijo lucy nerviosa**

**A a mi me gusta Sting de sabertooth-lissana**

**Y a ti quien te gusta lu_chan-lissana**

**A mi me gusta nat natsu- lucy dijo nerviosamente**

**Entonces te ayudare a que le gustes a natsu-lissana**

**Yo te ayudare tambien con sting-lucy**

**De repente se escucharon unos ruidos entre los**

**arboles**

**Lucy mejor vamos al gremio siento una presencia extraña-lissana**

**s si-lucy**

_[Al cabo de unos minutos lissana y lucy llegaron al gremio]_

_[Lucy camino hacia la donde se encontraba mirajane]_

**Ola mira san-lucy**

**Ola lucy-mira**

**Mira me podrias dar un jugo de frutilla-lucy**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_Natsu pov_

**Me acerque a lucy y le dije...**

**Luceeeee- natsu- ella me sonrio y me sonroje y la abrase y me alegre q tambien ella allá correspondido el abrazo….**

_**Fin de natsu pov**_

**:**

**:**

**:**

_Lucy pov_

**Vi a natsu entrar al gremio gritando diciendome…**

**Luceeee-me di vueltas y le sonreí pero ya no era como antes cuando me sonrojaba y me ponía nerviosa al estar al lado de el ….me abrazo y le correspondí pero ya no era como antes sentía que algo me faltaba, me empecé a sentir mal sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y le dije a natsu que me soltara y me solto y vi todo borroso ,cerré los ojos, escuchaba como natsu gritaba mi nombre diciendo ….**

**Lucy despierta por favor –me abrazo ,me llevo a enfermería –tambien escuche nombres como jellal, gray, evergreen, también se habían desmayado al mismo tiempo q yo ,**

_**En mi mente recorrian imágenes de mi pasado pero aquel pasado no me acuerdo y no lo conozco…..**_

**_Veía a gray, jellal, evergreen, y a zeref yo le decía hermanos era un mundo donde no conocía vi a 2 dragones uno celeste con plateado recordé su nombre y era layla ._**

**El otro yo lo había visto antes era acnologia me quede sorprendida y le decía papa y al otro dragón mama y los otros gray, jellal, evergreen, zeref me decían hermana y al mismo tiempo le decían a la otra dragón mama.**

**Escuche una voz que me decía ellos son tus padres y hermanos y empecé a llorar de la nada .**

**Susurre el nombre sakura onee san sentía mis gritos y llantos dentro de la enfermería quería despertar ,abrir mi ojos pero algo no me dejaba y eso eran más y más recuerdos.**

_Fin de pov lucy_

**Vi una escena como yo corria tenia unos 9 años y una dragon plomo y café llamado hades diciéndome …..**

**Te matare a si lograre el trono que deseo del rey de los dragones y vengare la muerte de mi hija – hades- jajajja –reía maléficamente**

**Eh?-lucy- vi que alguien se cruzo al frente mío diciendo lo siguiente-si quieres matar a mi hermanita tendrás que matarme primero-tenia el pelo rosado oscuro ,ojos azules.**

**Sakura nee- susurre se me vino a la mente que era mi hermana y vi como unas garras la atravesaron y grite- nee san noooo-sentia como lagrimas corrian sobre mis mejilla pero no eran lagrimas saladas esta eran se sangre,no paraba de gritar…**

**Hermana te quiero mucho ,cuídate si asele caso a mama y a papa-sakura-abraze a mi hermana ya muerta su cuerpo ya sin vida….**

**Vi a mama junto a mis hermanos muerta también dando la vida por mi , mis hermano y nuestro padre …**

**Después de unos minutos otra escena vino a mi cabeza.**

**Lo reconocí como mi novio llamado haru tenia 17 , yo tenia 16 años esta vestida con escamas de dragón tenia el pelo de color lila ojos celestes vi como el caía al suelo desangrado ,tosía sangre ,en esos momentos apareció acnologia (papa) peleando contra hades de nuevo protegiéndonos pero era demasiado tarde el estaba herido a muerte ,yo tenia heridas no tan graves pero mi novio se estaba muriendo corrí hacia el como pude lo abrase y le dije que no tenia que morir y me dijo…**

**Eres la primera mujer que amo y aun a si no te pude proteger –haru–sentia que mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos veía otra escena donde un ser querido moría entre mis brazos no aguante y le grite que no me podía dejarme sola lo necesitaba conmigo- cuida de nuestra hija lucy confió en ti –haru**

**Una luz apareció y el desapareció mi papa** _(acnologia)_ **había derrotado a hades ,no paraba de gritar haru vi a gray y jellal llegar a mi para calmarme y recordé que tenia una hija que tenia que estar con ella …**

**La palabra hija resonó varias veces en mi mente y recordé en mi mente varia veces recordé imágenes que me decía mama y a haru papa**

**Y también recordé cuando la encontré y la llame layla igual que mi madre tiempo después que mi madre había muerto, no soy su mama verdadera pero aun a si la quiero más que a nada en el mundo igual como haru la quería su padre adoptivo la criamos juntos** _(separados por hogares)_ **mi padre acepto a fin y al cabo el era un dragon pero mi hija layla le decía abuelo y el bufo por que le decía asi.**

**Yo naci como humana pero cuando yo quisiera me tranformaba en un dragon era muy rápida,cambiaba de color de cabello y ojos todos los dias , ere la única con zeref de mis hermano que eramos los mas fuerte…acnologia decía que la hija menor y el mayor eramos dioses de primer rango del primer lugar que gobernábamos junto con papa eramos la dragones mas poderosos...**

**Era menor que gray, jellal, evergreen, zeref nos pasábamos po ****años , ya me hacia cargo de una niña de 7 años actualmente ahí yo tenia 23**

**No aguantaba la tristeza que tenia adentro de le deje de apretarle atención a mi hija, acnologia tomo la decisión que naciéramos de nuevo para que no sufriéramos las desgracias…. nos pillo por sopresa haciendo que naciéramos de nuevo con otra familias separadas del mundo de los dragones a Earth Land ,ya han pasado 18 años desde que naci en este mundo , ¡ recién vine a saber la verdad mi papa verdadero no es jude es acnologia y mi madre que me crio no era ,no es…. y tengo hermanos que siempre estuvieron tan cerca mio que no los reconocia, tengo una hija ,un novio y soy un dragon con apariencia humana ¡**


End file.
